Fresa y Chocolate! imprimacion de Seth!
by parvati lestrange
Summary: el amor ha llegado al corazon de este lobito,como lo tomara? y para ternerlo tendra las cosas dificil o se le facilitaran? si quieres saberlo entra a leerlo, les encantara pero un aviso SPOILER DE AMANECER si no lo has leido entras bajo tu propio riesgo
1. Chapter 1

bueno espero que les guste yo amo a este lobito desde eclipse por eso quise hacer un fics sobre el, es mi primer fics en esta pagina y acepto todo lo que quieran y si son criticas les agradeseria que fueran contructivas

otra cosa ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenecen son de Meyer ^^

sin mas aqui esta el primer capitulo con mucho cariño

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 1: La Chica en el Bosque de Alaska.

Carmen Delani

Era hora de la caza, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice y como desde la muerte de Irina casi nadie se la pasaba el tiempo suficiente en casa para no recordarla, estaba sola así que me dispuse a salir; ya estaba lista para volver a casa cuando sentí el olor de un humano no era un olor cualquiera por una extraña razón se me hacia familiar corrí hacia donde venia el olor; era una niña o mejor dicho una adolescente como de 15 años, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro, su ropa estaba rota y su corazón se escuchaba lento o por dios estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia y yo observándola, la tome en brazos y Salí como un cohete hacia la casa. Al llegar allí, la subí hacia mi habitación y busque mantas para tratar de calentarla y que no le diera la hipotermia que se avecinaba, seguía respirando muy lentamente decidí llamar a los chicos no eran médicos pero un poco de ayuda no me molestaría. No hay terminado la llamada cuando se escucharon uno de los autos entrando a el camino que llevaba a la casa.

_Carmen, que se supone que pasa??_ me dijo Tanya desde el piso de abajo_ te oías preocupada_

_ Que le abra pasado??_ dijo Garrett, ahora a pesar de ser vampira me daba un temor que vieran a esta niña y si pensaban que les había hecho algo, me saque esos pensamientos pero se me hacia imposible contestar_ Carmencita vas a responder si o no??_

_ Yo no se ustedes pero no voy a esperar a que me conteste voy a subir_ se escucho la voz de la impetuosa Kate, que bueno que había encontrado a Garrett si no creo que no hubiera aguantado y se hubiera ido contra los Vulturis y ahora no estuviera subiendo las escaleras y Tanya no lo hubiera soportado, iría tras ellas y encontraría_ lista o no a ya voy??_

_ estoy aquí, con un gran problema_ dije mi tono era el nerviosismo personificado no me dio tiempo de hacer nada ya detrás de mi tenia a Garrett, Kate y Tanya mirando a la niña como su peor pesadilla_

_OH POR DIOS_ dijo Tanya, yo me levante en seco y vi esa mirada entre miedo y rabia_ NO, CARMEN TU NO QUE HAS HECHO??_

_esto es sorprendente nunca lo pensé de ti_ dijo Garrett muy choqueado de ver a esa niña pálida, Kate se acerco a la niña y la toco_

_ No creo que sea lo que ustedes crean_ dijo mirando a los otros que seguían con la misma cara que cuando hablaron _

_ Entonces que es Kate_ NO! Lo que faltaba era que Eleazar llegara y aun no explicaba quien era esa niña.


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por los review Shadow Noir Wing y Huriae

espero que este tambien les guste y aregle algunas cosas como los giones pero para lo de la ortografia y signos de puntuacion tendran que esperar un poco hasta que aprenda XD

sin mas les dejo el segundo capitulo difrutenlo ^^

***************************************************************************************

Capitulo 2: Un, Dos, Tres, Cinco Chicas y por Nada que Imprimo ¬¬

Seth Clearwater

Habían pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Nessie había nacido y Jacob casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba con ella, cuando no era aquí en la Push, eran el parque y el lugar que me encantaba la casa de los Cullen, aunque no todos les gustaba la idea de los perritos en realidad a Rosalie no le gustaba la idea, que aunque licántropos no fuéramos, seguían llamándonos así unos por cariño y a Rosalie porque le daba la gana, pero eso no importaba lo importante es que ya me estaba cansando de ser casi el único que no había imprimado y no es que me molestara la libertad pero tener tantas parejas a mi alrededor molestaba un poco y los pensamientos de Jacob no ayudaban mucho a mi cordura, que si esos ojos chocolate que lindo son, que si su cabello están bello, en fin muchas cosas lindas sobre Nessie, bueno con todo estos un día que me estaba ya preocupando un poco que Nessie pensara que me gustaba ser su lámpara, se me vino la idea de buscar quien era mi imprimación jeje es que como dice un dicho por ahí si la montaña no va a mahoma, mahoma tiene que ir a la montaña y eso era precisamente lo que yo pretendía hacer. Por eso me encontraba en el centro comercial caminando sin un rumbo fijo viendo a toda chica que pasaba que no andará en pareja no quería meterme en ninguna relación así que a esas no las veía y era algo estupido porque quizás alguna de ellas fuera pero de verdad eso de quitarle la novia a otro no me gustaba y no pretendía hacerlo.

Camine muchooo creo que ya le había dado unas cuantas vueltas a el edificio completo y ya la gente me miraba extraño y no era porque andará mal vestido, eso de tener amigos vampiros ayudaba bastante, ya que les gustabas regalarnos ropa sobre todo a Esme y Alice a esta ultima porque era razón de compras y ella no iba a pasar por alto una oportunidad así, si no que ver a un chico observando cada espécimen del sexo femenino como que si buscara una nueva modelo mientras que no hacia mas nada mas que dar vueltas por el centro comercial eso se podría interpretar como un enfermo depravado, ya cansado de no encontrar a la chica perfecta me senté en uno de los bancos que se encontraban cerca, yo no se por que a la gente le gusta tanto el dicho de Mahoma pero yo de verdad no le vi ningún resultado a buscarla yo mismo. Estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche una voz muy alegre que me llamaba y con esa voz un olor nada agradable.

- Seth! hola ¿como estas?- dijo esa vampiresa con facciones de duendecito y muy alegre- ¿que haces por acá? ¿De compras? Si es así me puedes ayudar a mi y Jasper a comprar- la miraba de con miedo no solo porque podía ser su valet por bastante tiempo, pobre Jasper tiene que ser su valet por toda la eternidad, si no que alguien la podía ver y reconocerla y ni modo que fuera su hija y que es exactamente igual que ella- ¿anda nos acompañas?-

- Alice, asustaste al chico, mira su cara esta pálido y siento un gran temor que viene de el - Jasper siempre usando su poder para calmar a las personas cuando estaban así como yo y la verdad resultaba muy bueno en su trabajo- ya listo miedo acabado-

-Este, bueno Alice yo estaba por aquí buscando una Chi…mistarra- ni loco le decía a Alice que andaba buscando Novia de seguro se mataría de la risa y Jasper la acompañaría con gusto, trate de mantener mis emociones para que Jasper no se diera cuenta que mentía y lo logre, Alice me miro raro-

-Este lobito es realmente extraño, muy extraño- dijo Jasper- ¿Para que quieres tu una espada árabe?-

-Bueno es que a mi me gustan las antigüedades- dije esto de mentir se me hacia bien menos mal que Edward no se encontraba por ahí- y pues también me gusta mucho Aladin y quería ver una para saber el precio, reunir y comprármela- Por dios que tonterías digo desde cuando me gusta Aladin no pensé que buscar chica me trajera tantos problemas- ustedes que hacen aquí, los podían reconocer y eso seria peligroso tendrían que mudarse y Nessie con ustedes y obvio que Jacob se va con ustedes que ya es bastante grave porque quien aguanta a Rosalie y si no sufría-

_bahhh, tranquilo puedo ver el futuro y no pasa nada, Sigamos con lo de tu espada_ hay no, creo que no se les va a olvidar_ Si quieres te doy una que esta en la mansión a cambio de que me ayudes a cargar bolsas_ como que si ella no pudiera con todas pero era mejor ayudarla antes que dijera algo_

_ esta bien, además no tengo ya nada que hacer así que con gusto te…._ no había terminado de hablar cuando tenia como 20 bolsas encima, definitivamente en que lío me había metido_ ayudo, ¿pero si estoy contigo no crees que no veras tu futuro?_ dije a ver si así me zafaba de aquella en que me he metido_

_¿quien dijo que veo el mío o el de Jasper?_ dijo con suficiencia, por lo visto a Alice tenia todo calculado_ Veo el de las personas que conocíamos, las amigas de bella y los demás que estudiaban en el instituto además de profesores que dudo que estén todavía fuertes como para caminar de lo lindo por un centro comercial pero uno nunca sabe_ sonrío y empezó a caminar, digo a Danzar hacia la tienda de video juegos seguro era un encargo de Emmett o el mismo Jasper quería mejorar su colección de juegos, los seguí con ese montón de bolsas encima.

Luego de caminar otro buen rato por el lugar Alice decidió que ya tenía todo y era hora de volver a casa, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, Jasper guardo las bolsas en su auto y emprendimos la marcha hacia la casa.

Al llegar solo estaba Esme, Bella y Emmett en la sala y Rosalie que estaba en su lugar favorito luego de Su cuarto que según se esta lleno de espejos, el garaje, Carlisle según yo debería estar en su Despacho; Edward no estaba eso era muy bueno no me leería la mente y no descubriría que le he mentido a su hermana.

_ Hola familia ¿como están?_ dijo Alice, Jasper solo les dedico una sonrisa a su familia_

_ muy bien_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, esto si que era una familia_ y hola a ti también perrito_ se escucho desde el garaje_

_ jeje Hola a ti también Rosalie_ esta chica nunca cambiaria, de repente el teléfono de la casa sonó, Esme lo contesto y Alice puso una cara rara de esas que ella pone cuando ve el futuro.

**************************************************************************************

bueno para el miercoles posiblemente tienen el 3 capitulo

sin mas cuidense y besos

adios ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AQUI EL CAPITULO 3 GRACIAS HURIAE POR REVISARLO ^^

DIFRUTENLO ^^

**************************************************************************************

Capitulo 3: Visitas

Esme Cullen

Habían llegado los chicos y mi preocupación estaba en descenso solo faltaba Edward y mi querida nieta, aunque no eran mis hijos me preocupaba por ellos tanto como una madre se preocupaba por lo suyos, bueno tampoco es que estos niños tengan la madures requerida para que no crea que son mis hijos, aunque tengan tantos años siguen siendo igual de niños sobre todo mi pequeña Alice y osito precioso Emmett. Alice saludo con entusiasmo mientras entraba con muchas bolsas, Jasper detrás de ella, por muy alto que fuera tuvo que asomar su cabeza por un lado de la cantidad de cajas que llevaba y cerrando la marcha, el olor molesto, El lobito feliz con otra gran cantidad de cajas. Sonó el teléfono me apresure a contestar ya que Alice había puesto cara de leer el futuro así que seria una llamada importante.

-alo, con quien tengo el placer de hablar-dije aun no podía evitar a veces hablar de forma muy antigua para el tiempo en que vivíamos- ahh, hola Eleazar como estas??- Se le oía preocupado que le estaría pasando- claro que pueden venir que les pasa ustedes son de la familia, tu y carmen son los tíos de mis hijos y pues los chicos son mis sobrinos ^^- era una especie de broma nadie lo entendería si no supiera la verdad, para los humanos sea donde sea que íbamos, nosotros teníamos familia en Alaska- claro, claro estará toda la familia esperándolos, adiós, cuídate y manda saludos a todos por allá- sin mas colgué-

- No veo el futuro de ninguno, Esme que pasa, por que no puedo verlos- dijo Alice nerviosa, contagiándonos a todos- que pasa??- repitió con voz entre cortada-

-tranquila Alice ya lo vas a saber- dije tratando de calmarla y por supuesto mi querido soldado me ayudo a calmar sus emociones-

Se escucho un carro afuera, era Edward mi querido bebe de seguro venia con Reneesme y Jacob ya que este no se separaba de ella ni por un segundo, abrieron la puerta y efectivamente hay estaban los tres. Edward como siempre tan bello y elegante, Reneesme se parecía mucho a bella, tímida, muy linda y madura para su edad aunque Edward también había ayudado cuando la hicieron sonreí ante mi pensamiento, tomado de la mano de Nessie estaba Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; a Bella se le ilumino la cara cuando los vio.

- Chicos­- dijo con la sonrisa aun en los labios- como están??- se acerco a Edward y lo beso en los labios- Corazón no crees que es muy riesgoso que vallas a buscarlos a la escuela te podrían ver- dijo-

- hay por dios, si quieren besarse vallan a otro lado a donde no pueda ver eso- dijo Nessie, haciendo caras raras como de asco- Hola mama, hola tíos, hola abuela y hola Seth- dijo esta niña cambia muy rápido de tema-

-Chicos quiero que estén listos todos, hoy hay visita- dije, todos asintieron y como buenos niños salieron a sus cuartos exacto mi princesita de hielo que seguía en los autos de la familia, la deje tranquila luego se cambiaria-

- Eh, Esme- me volteé ahí estaban los lobos- nos tenemos que ir, asuntos de manada- dijo Jake- adiós nos vemos luego ^^- y salieron por la puerta hacia la Push-

- Amor, podemos ir al cuarto un momento- dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me daba un pequeño beso en el cuello me estremecí- antes que Tanya y su familia lleguen-

- Claro, como negarme- dije pícaramente y me mordí el labio- a mi Caramelo de miel- lo bese y el me llevo en sus brazos en a mi cuarto y lo que paso después no es acto para niños je jeje-

**************************************************************************************

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO^^


End file.
